keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bee Yourself, James
'Bee Yourself, James '''is the fourth episode of the tenth season. Plot James is huffing along the tracks upset about if he hadn't played a trick on Paxton into thinking he was the Flying Scotsman. As he huffs along the line, he sees Thomas pulling a truck, James asks Thomas what it is, Thomas answers in reply saying it is the Vichard's bee car. James talks to Thomas and Thomas soon huffs away. James leads off to Brendham Docks where it is extra crowded by engines. James tells the engines to move, the engines do and James huffs out of Brendham Docks into Knapford Station. He meets Whiff and Daisy there and pretends to be sincere. Suddenly, James is aggravated by the smell of Whiff's garbage truck. James tells Whiff to switch his job but Whiff explains to James that pulling garbage trucks is just his job. Suddenly, Thomas comes in being stung by the bees from the bee car and zooms away quickly; James soon wants to pull the bee car, but Whiff and Daisy know about his accident with bees at Knapford Station, the stationmaster walks out and doesn't want James to get stung like Thomas. James zooms out of Knapford Station arriving at Elsbridge Station on time. Sir Topham Hatt is pleased and James makes bee jokes; Thomas arrives looking different not like Thomas. James become vain and explains he is "Sir Topham Hatt's Favorite Engine" but Thomas tries explaining to James that Sir Topham Hatt doesn't have a favorite engine. James huffs out of Elsbridge Station and he gets an award for a new coat of paint. He keeps telling any engine he is getting a new coat of paint; he arrives and the Painters go to get the new coat of paint for James. They get the paint but do not know it is yellow and black paint. They put the paint all over James; when James leaves, a man with a lamp arrives and tells the Painters that it was yellow and black paint they used painting James with, the Painters try to make James come back but to no avail James has already huffed away. James is impatiently waiting at Tidmouth Sheds to show his new coat of paint. The engines are ready and are aggravated by James a bit; Sir Topham Hatt arrives also to see, James huffs out of one of the sheds and is painted yellow and black instead of red. Even Sir Topham Hatt can't resist and starts laughing like the engines. James is unhappy and pulls the bee car; the engines all tease each other about them getting new coats of paint like what they pull, BoCo ends up teasing James at the end leaving James huffing away unhappy, and very cross annoying. Trivia * This is the first episode to feature James in his new colors up to the episode Norman Invasion. Characters *James *Thomas *Sodor Bee Car ''(cameo) *Paxton (mentioned, not seen) *Flying Scotsman (mentioned, not seen) *Henry *Percy *Trevor *Max and Monty (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Sawmill Log Car (cameo) *Sodor Mail Car (cameo) *Bulstrode (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Sodor Bay Tugboat (brief cameo) *Whiff *Daisy *Nelson (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Garbage Car (cameo) *Milk Tankers (one; cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt *Fire Trucks (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Murdoch *The Painters *The Man with the Lamp *Edward *Toby *Gordon *Annie and Clarabel (mentioned, not seen) *Old Slow Coach (mentioned, not seen) *Rosie *Duck *Oliver *BoCo *Lorry 1 (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) Gallery Bee Yourself James Deleted Scene 2.jpg|Fake deleted scene The Painters.png The Man with the Lamp.png Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Vhs Category:Episodes Category:Season 10